1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dent repair, and in particular to a system and method for paintless dent removal (PDR) and knockdown.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional dent repair involves placing fiberglass body putty in dents and sanding or grinding the resulting surface smooth and flush. Coats of primer and paint are then applied as needed to match a surrounding, existing finish. Various tools and materials are available for performing such dent repair procedures, including hammers and other impact tools for straightening damaged sheet metal.
Refinishing plays a significant role in much of the collision damage repair work done with conventional tools and techniques. It also accounts for a significant part of the cost of many conventional collision repair jobs.
Paintless dent removal (“PDR”) techniques are becoming increasingly popular. A major advantage of such techniques is eliminating the refinishing step. Substantial savings in labor and material costs can thus be achieved. Another advantage relates to preserving the original finish, which is generally preferred for aesthetics. PDR is accomplished by either pushing out a concave dent from the inside or pushing in a convex dent from the outside. Either way a common problem relates to overcorrection, which is generally caused by the metal being stretched or expanded by the original damage. Thus, reverse “dents” or projections often result from PDR techniques.
The tools commonly used for initially straightening sheet metal damage include hammers, slaphammers and other impact tools for applying positive force. Suction devices are available for applying negative force. Both types of tools can leave deflections from overcompensation and undercompensation, which can necessitate additional repair procedures.
After a dent is initially straightened, force is often applied from the other side to correct an overcompensation. However, with conventional impact tools and suction devices the person performing the repair often finds himself or herself too close to the damage to accurately assess the results. Consequently, convex and concave deflections, which are unnoticed at close range, often become apparent when observed from a greater distance. Body shop personnel often “step back” to observe the results of PDR procedures from a vantage point where the entire panel can be observed. Dents, deflections and overcompensations are common, and often necessitate further straightening adjustments.
The system and method of the present invention address the aforementioned problems associated with PDR and other repair procedures.